the first kiss
by twilightlover152
Summary: its about a girl and a guy getting their first kiss.


My first kiss

It all started when I was in my room, I was thinking "I'm 13 and I haven't had my first kiss yet." See the thing was everyone at school was saying "you should kiss him, you should kiss him" every time I get a boyfriend. But every time I get the chance I chicken out or say "no." I have a crush on this guy at my school. His name is Jesse London. Jesse has blue eyes and he is the sweetest and funniest guy I have ever met. And I think he is my perfect match. I have always dreamed of a guy like him. He is the kind of guy who loves you for you, not you trying to be like someone else. I went to the closet to pick out something to wear to school. Then the phone rang. It was him. He said "hey, I like and I know u like me, look out your window." So I looked outside my window and there he was standing outside with a picnic basket. He climbed up the tree and he said "will you be my girlfriend? I said "yes, what's in the basket? He opened it and there was chocolate covered strawberries and pizza. Those are my favorite foods. After we got done eating we laid on my bed and talked a little until I fell asleep in his arms. When I woke up I found him looking at me smiling. I looked at him and said "what is it?" he smiled at me and said "you look so cute when you sleep." He started to get closer and I closed my eyes. Then we kissed.

The next day, he drove me to school. We walked down the hall holding hands. I felt so happy. Everyone was looking at us. He looked at me and said "don't pay attention to them; they do that all the time." So I didn't pay attention. I kept my eyes on him the whole time. I felt so safe. He walked me to my first class, math. I don't like math. But thankfully he was there. We sit together. He looked at me and I looked at him until it was over. Then he walked me to my next class, literature. I kind of like that class because I like reading. But Jesse wasn't in that class. I didn't talk the whole class. I felt alone. It was a really bad feeling. But it was soon over. It felt like forever. He walked me to my next two classes. Then school was over and everyone went home.

A few minutes later I was on my bed and I heard a knock at my window. It was Jesse. I said "what are you doing here?" he smiled and said "I wanted to see you." See I was taking a nap cause of the day I had. I was asleep and had my pajamas on. He kissed me and said "I love you." I looked at him and said nothing. I didn't want to say I love you back because I don't know if I do or not. He looked at me and said "this is where you say I love you and we kiss." I said "but I don't know if I do or not." He looked into my eyes and said "maybe this will change your mind." He started to kiss me and we fell on my bed. But we were still kissing. We stopped for a second and I said "I love you." He smiled and said "well it's about time, I love you too." Then he got a basket with chocolate covered strawberries and a beautiful pink rose. He got the rose and said "this is for you." We ate the strawberries until there was one left. He picked up the strawberry and said "you can have the last one." I pushed it away and said "no you can have it." He pushed it back and said "come on, it could very well be the best strawberry of your life." So I took it, got a bite and said "yes it is." We paused and I said "I was just wondering, why did you pick me to be your girlfriend? There are a lot of girls that like you so why me?" he looked at me, laughed and said "I picked you because you are beautiful, funny, nice, and perfect. I smiled and said "thanks but you really need to go. I'm so tired." He said "I thought I could stay here tonight." I looked at him and said "yes." We laid on my bed but this time he was different. He wouldn't talk. I tried to talk to him but he still wouldn't talk. So I eventually went to sleep.

The next morning he wasn't there. So I called him. His mom answered and said "I thought he was with you." I got really scared when she said that. I said "ok" and I hung up the phone. Despite the worry I got dressed and went to school. He wasn't there. I got really scared then. But I went on with my school work. Everyone was asking what was wrong. I just said "nothing, I didn't get any sleep and I'm tired. But that was a lie because that wasn't what was wrong. It was Jesse. My best friend, Anna finally came up to me and said "I know something is wrong and don't say it was sleep because it's not. It's something else. What is it?" I burst out in tears and said "Jesse is gone. No one knows where he is. I don't even know where he is." I finally stopped crying and Anna said "let's see if he comes to school." I looked at her and said "ok."

A few minutes later he came through the door, I ran to I looked in his eyes, they were blood shot and he smelt like beer. Looked at him and he looked back. Then he said "I was out, but I have no idea what happened." I got really mad because I knew he was drunk. I said "that's because you're drunk. How did you get drunk and why would you drink?" he looked at me confused like he was trying to remember he spoke up and said "I don't know but all I know I was with you and one of my friends called and the next thing I know I was at a party with a drink in my hand." I slapped him and ran away, crying. He tried to come after me but his friends stopped him. I went the restroom and wiped my eyes while trying to stop crying. Then Anna walked in and asked me what was wrong and I said "its James, he was at a party and he got drunk. So I slapped him and walked away." She said "well I think you did the right thing." I shuck my head and said "yes I guess I did." I wiped my eyes again and went to my next class. Later that day he came to me and said "I'm sorry, I messed up. I love you. Can I have another chance? I promise I won't mess up this time." I looked at him smiled and said "well, I guess cause I love you too." He took me in his arms and kissed me. I felt safe again.

A few years went by and we were still together and still going well. It was senior year and close to graduation. And James came up to me got down on his knees and pulled out a ring and said "will you marry me?" I looked in his eyes and said "yes."

And then they kissed.


End file.
